


Such Other Punishment

by FlyingMachine



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Flogging, Hux is a fan of traditional naval punishment, M/M, dub-con, kink meme fill, so is Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingMachine/pseuds/FlyingMachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As punishment for failing to secure the map, Snoke orders Hux to flog Kylo Ren.</p>
<p>TFA meme fill: Snoke orders Hux to punish Kylo for his foolishness in relying on Rey and letting BB8 go. He leaves the method to Hux, who elects to whip/flog/belt/whatever Kylo. What Hux isn't counting on is Kylo getting off on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Other Punishment

_“Count,”_ Hux ordered, snapping the whip down on Ren’s naked back. Ren remained silent. Hux saw the tension in his jaw, carried all the way through his upraised arms and down his spine. Hux stepped closer and ran a gloved finger over one of the stripes he’d left on Ren’s shoulder.

“Surely you’re familiar with how this works?” he asked.

“It would seem not,” Ren growled, arms flexing as he tested the cuffs that held his arms together over his head. 

“Flogging is an ancient custom, practiced in some of the galaxy’s finest navies. I give the lashes, you count,” Hux explained, feigning patience. “For your mishandling of the droid, Leader Snoke has ordered me to give you two-dozen lashes. I hope you don’t disgrace yourself.” Ren’s back was already covered in welts from just three strokes of Hux’s cat o’nine tails. Hux came around to face Ren. The man’s dark hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat, his cheeks flushed.

“Doing alright?” Hux asked, disinterested.

“Fine,” Ren grunted. “Please continue.”

Hux struck again, harder this time, and was pleased to see red lines appear across Ren’s lower back.

“Four,” Ren counted, jerking against his restraints.

“Better,” Hux said, bringing the whip down three times in quick succession. He made sure to strike Ren’s backside, watching the muscles jump under his tight, dark trousers. 

“S-seven,” Ren hissed. Hux came around to face him, taking in his flushed face and chest. Ren did not look like a man in pain, he looked more like a man waiting eagerly for the next stroke. Hux smirked.

“I see,” he said. He tapped the whip against his thigh, intrigued by the way Ren’s eyes never left it.

“I suppose I shouldn’t have been asking how many strokes you can take, but rather how many strokes it _will_ take,” Hux said. He ran the cat lightly over Ren’s groin and didn’t miss the subtle thrust of his hips into the pressure. 

Hux pressed a control switch on the wall, raising the hook holding Ren’s arms above his head until the toes of Ren’s boots barely brushed the floor. Hux stood behind Ren once again, examining his work. He swept a hand down Ren’s spine, fascinated by the heat of the raised lines in his skin. Ren shuddered, trying to press into the touch and failing when he could get no purchase on the floor. 

“That isn’t why we’re here,” Hux said into Ren’s ear. He reached around and unfastened Ren’s pants, pulling them down to his thighs. Hux ignored the way his pulse sped up with the anticipation of striping Ren’s ass. He hoped Ren would think of him every time he sat down.

“Don’t forget to count,” Hux ordered firmly, and began again.

Hux didn’t hold back, watching with fascination as Ren’s control eroded. Above his head, Ren’s arms trembled with every stroke. By the time Hux reached number twenty-three, his breath was coming in gasps, sweat dripping down his face and chest. Hux’s arm burned with exertion and his own uniform was sticky with sweat. He’d broken Ren’s skin in several places, blood trickling down his heaving back.

“One left,” Hux said, facing Ren. He was hard, Hux noticed. He wasn’t sure why he was surprised. Hux glanced down at Ren’s cock, smirking.

“I’m flattered, Ren,” Hux told him. “I so rarely get compliments on my work.” Ren clenched his teeth as he tried to bring himself under control.

“Continue,” Ren ordered, sounding breathless. Hux ran a hand down Ren’s chest and stomach, brushing over his erection. Ren’s body was hot beneath his hand, tense with anticipation. Hux wrapped his fingers around Ren’s cock and gave him several strokes, pulling a moan out of him. 

“Not yet,” Hux told him as Ren thrust into his hand. He let Ren go, trailing his fingers over his hip and across his ass as he took up his position behind Ren. Hux dug his thumb into a stripe and watched with satisfaction as Ren jerked in pain.

Hux put all his strength into his final stroke, opening red lines in the skin across Ren’s shoulders. Ren cried out, arching against his restraints. 

Hux hit the release button on the lift holding Ren and Ren collapsed to his knees, head bowed.

“Twenty-four,” Ren whispered. Hux crouched in front of him, admiring his work. Ren pulled in deep breaths, trying to regain his composure. He looked wrecked, eyes glazed, lower lip red from where he’d bitten it in an effort not to shout. 

“Next time,” Hux told him, “I’ll flog you ‘round the fleet.”


End file.
